Toy structures that are collapsible or destructible have long been a source of entertainment for children. For example, buildings and ships have been configured to break apart when a projectile impacts the object. The projectile, such as a toy missile or cannon, must hit a certain target area of the structure in order for the structure to be destroyed. The pieces of the structures are typically configured to instantly collapse or to be ejected to simulate an explosion when the target is hit.
Yet, there continues to be a need for new and creative ways to enhance the play value of such collapsible toys.